Some connection assemblies include a male connector and a female connector. In such instances, the male connector has one or more protruding members, such as pins or prongs, while the female connector has a complimentary number of receptacles to receive the protruding members of the male connector. Electrical signals are typically transmitted between the male and female connectors via the pins and the receptacles when the connectors are mated. Reliability of the signal communication via the connectors depends on a quality of the connection between the male connector and the female connector. For example, when the pins of the male connector are not properly aligned with the receptacles of the female connector, signals may become degraded when transmitted over the connection between the connectors.